Disguiser
The Disguiser The Disguiser is a tool that provides the user with the ability to imitate a player of their choosing by their appearance, name, job titles, and in chat (With a different colored tag) for an indefinite amount of time. Description can be obtained by scavenging, finding it in a crate or by having it sold to you. Inventors can buy a crate of five Disguisers at the price of $91,000. When disguised, you cannot attack other players, change your name or send an advertisement in chat. It may be used for trolling, confusing players and rarely sneaking into gangs disguised as a member. Occasionally, someone using the Disguiser may fall apart and remain in that state until they depart from the server. In addition, if they're using a package, they may get the package of the player they're disguised as and thus may be naked without being able to change back until the player leaves the server. Usage When you click while the Disguiser is out, you will be given a GUI-list of players in the server to disguise as. When you click a button to transform, you will transform into the player you have chosen. A cloud of smoke will appear as you transform. Sound effects will also play. If you are currently disguised, using again will undo this effect. Tips ''' * When playing as a '''Bounty Hunter you could use this to see what your target looks like. * The average price of the Disguiser has been recently decreased to $60,000 from $65,000 due to cloning. See this. * Beware, sometimes the Disguiser can disappear from your inventory due to a bug, this problem has more chance to appear if you have a bad latency. * It has been known to possess many different bugs. Some are that they drop through the floor upon disguising, others having issues such as hats breaking, it dissapearing after you undisguise, Immortality as a pacifist (Patched, but in the place of that glitch, another appeared where you didn't ragdoll on death, and could still walk for a bit before respawning after losing all HP). Be cautious using it, because the bug could be fatal and make you lose items. * The Disguiser is a fairly uncommon tool, and is has a 1 in 20 chance of being obtained from the spawn crates. * Some hats are known to break the Disguiser, making it clip through the ground once you've disguised. Most of these hats are old ones that can't be bought. * If a player is using a Jetpack while you disguise as them, the Jetpack particles will continue to play on your character, even though you aren't flying or don't get flight, note that they have to be actively using the Jetpack while you disguise. (Same case for hat copter, though the hat copter isn't visible like the jetpack and only appears on you when you activate it to fly.) * Sometimes using the Disguiser teleports you or the target to eachother due to a bug. * To know if a person is in disguise, request them to say '/ad' in chat. If the person fails to comply and fulfill the request, it is reasonable that they are disguised because it's not a particularly hard request. You can use this technique when recruiting players or letting them into your base if you want extra security, especially for groups that have private member only access. * When you disguise as another player, you can access their emotes and use them (Top left next to backpack) [{{PAGENAME The Disguiser is a tool that gives the user the ability to dress and chat as another player for an unlimited amount of time. The Disguiser can be obtained by scavenging, finding it from a crate, or be sold to you. They are usually sold for [tel:12000-15000 12000-15000. Inventors can buy this item as a crate to sell. When disguised, you cannot attack other players, change your name or advertise the whole server. Usage Edit When you click while the Disguiser is out, you will be given a list of players to disguise as. When you click a button to transform, you will transform into the player you have chosen. A cloud of smoke will appear as you transform. Sound effects will also play. If you disguise then pull out the disguiser and click, you will turn back into your normal self.Category:Items Category:Trolling